


13) No man is lost while his deeds are remembered

by Munnin



Series: Hugin Chronicles [13]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Fordo muses on their lost brother.





	13) No man is lost while his deeds are remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.
> 
> The Grey Jedi and Odd Squads are original characters based on members of the CSWCC. The original Argument’s End series can be found [here](http://munnin.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey+jedi+verse).

Fordo sat in his cabin, staring at his suit of armour on its stand in the corner. 

“Credit for your thoughts?” Fernie asked from the doorway. 

It was a testament to how distracted Fordo was that he never heard their team’s medic come in. He took a slow, deep breath and shook his head. “They’re not worth that much.”

“I doubt that.” Fernie mused, stepping into the small room to follow his captain’s gaze. “You were thinking about Hugin.” It wasn’t phrased as a question.

“How’d you know?”

Fernie snorted softly. “I’m a medic. It’s my job to know these things.” He looked at Fordo’s armour again.

“Tahl.” Fordo answered distractedly. “We need to get use to thinking of him as Tahl.” 

“Tahl.” Fernie nodded, sitting on the edge of the bunch next to Fordo. “You’re worried about him.” 

Fordo shook his head slowly. “No. And yes. He’s one of us, a trained solider. Whatever comes, he’ll be able to protect himself.”

“And yet-?” Fernie lead. 

“And yet, we’re strongest together. Always have been.”

“And he doesn’t have us anymore, is that it? From what the Grey Jedi said, he has the Rus sisters now.” 

Fordo’s lips thinned. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Fernie leant back a bit, letting silence fill up the room.

It was a long minute before Fordo broke it. “He never got his Jaig Eyes. He earnt them, on Kamino. If not long before.” He picked up his own helmet off its stand, turning to look at the simple marks, so full of meaning. “But he never got them.”

“His phase two armour. It was never made?”

Fordo shook his head. “I requested it be made. His armour arrived when General Kenobi delivered ours. I’ve had it in storage since.”

“Just in case?” Fernie asked, watching his captain’s expression. “You’ve never gave up on him.”

“I _won’t_ give up on him.” Fordo said strongly. “Not even now.” 

Fernie sighed. “Then we keep his armour in storage. If and when he’s ready for it.”

“He deserves his eyes.” Fordo put the helmet back on the stand. “Now more than ever. He deserves to have his brave deeds recognised.”

“Even if he doesn’t remember them, as the Grey Jedi say?”

“It’s important we remember then.” Fordo nodded with finality. “Especially if he doesn’t.”


End file.
